


Vacation

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Some things are just worth the mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18.

Felicity sighed, frustrated. She was supposed to be on vacation, but then her boss somehow got wind of the fact that she would be in London this summer and 'politely requested' she take care of some business at their Paris branch for a couple of weeks. She thought about saying no, she really did, but a paid trip to Paris was not something she was willing to turn down. She should have, though. Knowing what her boss was like, Felicity should have known that 'a couple of weeks' would turn into her entire trip. At least her vacation hours were still there... Next time she would just keep her mouth shut.  
  
Walking out of her office, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a tall, broad-shouldered man until she was chest-to-chest with him. Startled, Felicity jumped back, though she didn't get far as a hand grasped her shoulder, steadying her. "Mr. Queen!" she squeaked out.  
  
The corner of his lips quirked up. "Everything alright, Ms. Smoak?"  
  
"Everything's just fine. I was just getting ready to leave for the day. I, um, what are you doing here?" She winced, internally scolding at herself that it wasn't any of her business.  
  
"I needed to come and oversee a few things. I remembered that I asked you to do a few things for me, but I heard from HR that you were still here?" He tilted his head.  
  
Her breath hitched as his thumb unconsciously began to caress her shoulder. "R&D was chaos and it took longer than it should have to work out all the kinks."  
  
"I'm sorry that it cut into your vacation time. You deserve it after all you've done for my family's company. Would," here he hesitated, "would you allow me to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Mr. Queen, I-"  
  
"You don't have to say yes, of course, and I apologize if you believe it's inappropriate, but I-"  
  
She interrupted him before he could continue. "I'd love to." Smiling, she asked, "Is seven fine?"  
  
"Seven's great!" he blurted out, using his unoccupied hand to rub the back of his neck. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so bashful and Felicity had to admit she loved it almost as much as she loved his proud presence when he took over a meeting.  
  
Her vacation time may have been ruined, but she was sure dinner with Oliver Queen would prove to be absolutely worth it.  



End file.
